thefandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter (film series)
Beginning in 2001, Warner Bros. Pictures began releasing adaptations of the ''Harry Potter'' books. These films have proven to be very popular and, in less than a decade, the Harry Potter film series has become the highest-grossing motion picture series in history, surpassing the world-famous James Bond franchise. History In 1997, David Heyman received a copy of . He put it on the low priority shelf, thinking the title was "rubbish". However, when a secretary found and read it, she gave it to Heyman with a positive review and he then read it. Heyman was very impressed by Rowling's work, which led to Rowling selling him the film rights for four books in 1999. Rowling had a few demands. She wanted the principal cast to be played by British actors, but allowed Irish actors, unless the role required otherwise. She also wanted a part in helping them adapt the books, and refused to give the rights of her characters to Warner Bros which would let them make non-author written sequels. Emma Watson and Rupert Grint were selected from thousands of children who auditioned for the role of Hermione and Ron. The casting of the three is thought to be highly impressive, and one of "the best show decisions" ever made. Production began in September 2000 and would keep going until the final film in December 2010. Every film was made primarily at Leavesden Studios, which is now open for the public to explore. Heyman produced every film with his production company Heyday Films, while Kloves wrote for every film except , ''which was written by Michael Goldenberg. While the sixth film was the most expensive to film, it was decided that the seventh book would be spilt in two, despite being shot as one film. Directors There were four directors across every film, with Chris Columbus directing the first and second film, and Alfonso Cuarón directing the third. Mike Newell directed the fourth with David Yates staying the longest, as he directed the last four films. Columbus did stay to produce the third film with Heyman, and David Barron produced the last four with Heyman. Rowling joined the team for the final two films. Every director had their own vision of the series but acknowledged that they should get darker as time went by. Columbus wanted to portray a "golden storybook" image. Cuarón changed the visual tone and expanded Hogwarts. Newell wanted a "paranoid thriller" and Yates a sense of "jeopardy and character to the world". They worked together, with the last director sitting with the next one and talking through what they had done, and where they both wanted it to go. Every director wanted a sense of balance that matched the world Columbus started, and the others had expanded upon. Screenwriting Kloves and Goldenberg had direct help from J.K. Rowling, although she gave them great space to have their own ideas. Rowling wanted them to stay true to the books, and save for a few changes, the plot and tone of each film remained the same as the books. Heyman said Rowling was the "best support" and that she understood some things had to be changed. iginally a miniature which expanded and developed into a digital model. When production of the films ended, a lot of the sets were rebuilt and transported for display at Leavesden. There were six directors of photography, with Bruno Delbonnel gaining the only Academy Award nomination the Harry Potter films received, for Best Cinematography. Music heme]]. ''When Williams left to pursure other projects, Patrick Doyle created the soundtrack for the fourth film. Nicholas Hooper made soundtrack for the fifth film, while Alexandre Desplat made the final two, although they kept a few of Williams. They were made at Abbey Road Studios with the London Symphony Orchestra. Films The film adaptation of Deathly Hallows was split into two parts, the first of which was released in November, 2010, with the second part released on 15 July, 2011. The final day of filming on Deathly Hallows: Part 2 was completed on Saturday 12 June, 2010. However, members of the cast were recalled for re-shoots of the Epilogue scene on 21 December, 2010. Cast Thirteen actors (excluding doubles) appear in all eight films. They are: #[[Daniel Radcliffe|'Daniel Radcliffe']] as Harry Potter (as well as Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Fleur Delacour and Mundungus Fletcher under the effects of Polyjuice Potion); #[[Rupert Grint|'Rupert Grint']]' '''as Ronald Weasley; #[[Emma Watson|'Emma Watson']]' as Hermione Granger; #[[Robbie Coltrane|'''Robbie Coltrane]] as Rubeus Hagrid; #[[Alan Rickman|'Alan Rickman']] as Severus Snape; #[[Geraldine Somerville|'Geraldine Somerville']] as Lily Evans; #[[Bonnie Wright|'Bonnie Wright']]' '''as' Ginny Weasley; #[[Matthew Lewis|'''Matthew Lewis]] as Neville Longbottom; #[[Tom Felton|'Tom Felton']] as Draco Malfoy; #[[James Phelps|'James Phelps']] as Fred Weasley; #[[Oliver Phelps|'Oliver Phelps']] as George Weasley; #[[Devon Murray|'Devon Murray']] as Seamus Finnigan; #'Warwick Davis '''as' Griphook in Deathly Hallows: Part 1, and Filius Flitwick in the rest. Furthermore, as'' Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and ''Deathly Hallows: Part 2 were filmed as one film, the following four actors were also present for the filming of all eight films (despite not appearing in Part 1): #Maggie Smith' as Minerva McGonagall';' #'David Bradley' as Argus Filch';' #'Josh Herdman' as Gregory Goyle (as well as Harry Potter under the effects of Polyjuice Potion); #'Alfie Enoch' as Dean Thomas'.' Additionally, the following two characters appear in all eight films, but were not portrayed by the same actor in each one: # 'Albus Dumbledore, portrayed by Richard Harris in the first two films, and Michael Gambon from the third onwards (as well as by Toby Regbo as a teenager); # '''Peter Pettigrew, portrayed by Dex in the first three films (in the form of Scabbers the Rat), and Timothy Spall from the third onwards.